Taki's Life Story
by Kitten-the-Wolf
Summary: You need to read this if you plan to read some of my fanfictions in the future. Some of my stories will have this character in them.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Taki's life story. You need to read this if you plan to read my stories in the future. Some of my stories will have this character in them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

* * *

Her mother was the leader of the human ninjas' village in the west. Her mother met her father, the second in command in the dog demons clan and brother to Inuyasha's father, while she was fighting for her very life from demons that were attacking.

Years after they married, Taki was born. Her mother died giving birth after seeing her only child, her daughter.

Her father named her after her mother. He raised her until she was ten, until he couldn't hold on anymore and followed after his life mate like every other demon follows their life mate, when they die.

The village hated her and threw her out. She ran far away from the village, searching to find somewhere she belonged. That was how her life was going and she was about to give up hope, until she saw a girl in strange clothing, filling a bucket of water.

She was kind to her and when she asked what her name was, she replied that her name was _Kagome_. Taki gasped. This was the powerful priestess that was rumored to travel with a half-demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a cat demon, and a young kitsune kit. "My friend, Inuyasha, is hurt." The miko continued on sadly. "He was protecting me in battle, again. With no regards for himself." Kagome frowned, almost mumbling the last part.

"I should go" Taki whispered, standing up. _'I should not be in her presence. She is a miko and I am just a lowly hanyou,'_ She added as an after thought.

"Why? Are you okay?" The miko, Kagome, asked. Concern written clearly in her eyes. 'Why does she care so much...?' Taki wondered, and then spoke her thoughts. "Why do you care so much? I'm just a half-breed and should not be in your presence," Taki started to back up, from Kagome.

"Hold on. Don't say such things. Tell me what happened in your life and I'll tell you what happened in mine. Alright?" Taki gave in, there was something about this Priestess that you couldn't help but listen to her.

Taki was telling her the last part of her life, when the miko started to cry again. "That must have been terrible to go through." Kagome saw the sadness that lurked in her blue eyes, that told of her tragic past. Kagome gained control of herself as she told her story. "...and that's how I met everyone," Kagome finished, looking at the hanyou, Taki.

Taki sat there, staring at the ground. _'Is that really true, that she is from the future,'_ The half-demon thought to herself. Being interrupted from her thoughts by the girl from the future, speaking. "To prove it, come with me. The well may let you pass." Kagome stood up, motioning for her to do the same. Taki did, thinking that this might be a dream.

The miko led the way to the well. When they got there Taki sucked in some air in anticipation wondering if she was awake or not. "Okay, I'm not sure this will work seeing that only Inuyasha and I have been to my so far, but I think if we hold hands it should work," Kagome said, holding out her hands out as she was waiting for Taki to answer.

Taki looked at the miko and decided that she didn't have that much to live for so she could risk trusting her. "Okay," The half-demon replied as she took the hand offered.

They hopped through the well towards their destination in Kagome's time. When they got there Kagome looked up at her new friend, saying, "The well let you through. I'm glad." Taki tried to hind a smile as she looked up at the roof of the well house before jumping out of the well itself.

Kagome began to climb the ladder in the well that they had put there for the trips to the feudal era. Taki waited there as she waited for the young miko to climb up the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well completely as she threw her legs over the well. Sitting up straight, she turned to the half-demon, Taki. "Well come on, we don't have all day. I have to get back to Inuyasha," She said as she walked up the stairs toward the well house door. Taki followed behind her.

* * *

Next chappy will have her profile in it. So stay tune... X3. And also this will be VERY slow updating and will only be two or three chapters long because this is just written for your information if you read any more fanfictions I will post in the future. And I normally won't update two stories at once. But I had to get this done. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taki's Profile**

**Name:** Taki

**Name meaning:** Waterfall

**Birthday: **9/21 (Steptember 21st)

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Half-dog demon

**Theme song: **Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns

**Attacks:** She can hypnotize you with her eyes, it's called hypnotist. She attacks with her claws also and has a knife hidden in her sleave. She's a good swimer and can attack with a jet of water and other things. 

**Clothes: **Her clothes of from the modern age from when she went to Kagome's time and stayed for a while. Really dark brown jeans that are just cut jagged right above the knees, a gray tank top uder a black belly shirt with a 'V' neck that end right under the breasts, a thick black belt with three holes in rows, a black choke collar, and black high heeled sandles with criss cross straps. 

**Hair:** Cut to mid-back leagth, brown hair with blonde highlights. The dog ears are a rich, darker shade of brown with the same blonde highlights. The rich shade of brown underneath her hair also. the hair is parted in the middle only a little of center. And has bangs.

**Body:** A little shorter than Inuyasha. Well built, with great curves and a long torso. But nice legs. 

**Face: **Blue eyes. 

* * *

If I missed anything just let me know. Thanks in advance.


End file.
